User talk:SnowedLightning
Archive Hey Holly! I noticed you've been trying to make archive pages and I've been deleting them. Sorry 'bout that. But the correct coding for the page (it's what you need to call it) is "Approved Charart Gallery/Archive 1". Or something like that. The names are really hard. But the point is if it works, it shouldn't show up on the "Recent Wiki Activity" box. Thanks! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL I suppose i'm not much better. Thanks! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't fair. *crosses arms* I was late for my brother's soccer game. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: hey there Why thank you! I love random Chuck Norris facts, and if you find one you can always share wih me. Why don't we go on the irc and talk for a bit? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 20:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) go on the IRC please? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 21:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I made this text thingy for you Holly! I hope you like it! To get it, all you have to do it right click the text, click "save as", and save it. Then you can paste it anywhere you want! 16:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) yay! thank you!!! r u on the IRC? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) o ok, nah i have gmail tho. Can i ask u a couple questions here tho? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 1. Who iz ur fave warrior cat? 2. What is ur fave canon clan and fave cat in it. 3. Why do u like either of these? :) SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! =D ~Riverpelt Okay! I was pretty sure that we didn't have to enter, but I just wanted to be positive. (Lol, I'm really late to reply.) --[[User:Mistysun|'How can it be' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'2011 already?']] 19:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: This Media Wiki 1.06 is really bugging me. Ugh. Anyway, I copied them off of here, but I felt super guilty using tabby blanks already made, so I got my friend Jane (an amazing copier) and she copied them to look EXACTLY like them. You can use the blanks there. I hope you like them! Oh, and I did the same for torties. Shh! But keep it secret. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Um!!!!!!!! I was told you left a message to Kitsufox. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. We DON'T want Kitsufox on our wiki. Alright? So now I have to deal with HER, and she HATES me. So yeah... I'm mad... I'm trying to be nice... so I probably sound like an idiot. Please... keep matters of our wiki off of the WW. Thank you very much. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey... I have an idea. 'Kay? Please don't fight. You guys are friends. Holly- in the future, tell Forestpaw, so she can she can deal with the users herself, and not get Kitsu involved with the mess. She can be a little harsh at times. Forestpaw- just tell her that you don't want Kitsu involved and you'll get it yourself. I hope you two forgive each other. I'd hate to see my best buddies fighting. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 00:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! can u go on the IRC please??? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 20:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Umm.... Nightfern? As long as you apologize, it's fine. And mean wheat you say, which you do. Kitsu does get to the point; however it seems that she doesn't want us to have fun. She banned blog posts about Warriors, but Community Central, they're encouraging it. *sighs* Oh well. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Thank you Cloudskye! I'm honored to be senior warrior! =D 22:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:.. I can't remember the subject, haha Yeah... Well, Kitsu is "straightforward" person, as you said... we'll go with that. So am I. Seriously. How come I come across as nice and Kitsu doesn't? :P [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry if I created any problems for you about Kitsufox. I've never liked her and shes really too strict and a goody goody two shoes and I do just about anything I can that will annoy her. I'm really sorry that you guys got into trouble for this, but I really hate her. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Sure you can call me Dust or Dusty. But she is so incredibly annoying it drives me mad! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ Charart Blank Hey, Holly! It's been a while! Anyway, I wanted to ask you (since you're leader of P:I) if we can add a new charart blank! I found it on WildPathofShadowClan and I thought it was cute! I thought it would be a 'Medicine Cat Apprentice' charart. It looks like it's gathering herbs! Respond! GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 20:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, Holly. I talked with Night and I change my mind. I'll leave it here so you can look at it tho. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 21:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Blanks Sure. Let's delete the other apprentice blanks (no one has used them yet- exception Goldenflower)- I still want to keep the original. We can add the new medicine cat apprentice. If you don't mind, I deleted the "Warrior Stretching" because the lineart is weird and nobody's used that one. However, I don't think we should add the "WindClan Warrior" or specific things like that. That's going a little to far- we just need one or two. Do you agree? Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Whoa... no way. Don't get rid of the kit lineart. It's the only one that really works with black and dark colors- and it would be a pain to get a new one. Good idea for the "Evil Loner", though. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha no problem. She just edits, doesn't put a new topic. Anyway, keep the original apprentice lineart- I saw it's been deleted- and delete the original "Apprentice Laying" one. We can find new queen linearts, and possibly a new elder, since it doesn't work right. (you know, the white?) I think we should put a hold on the project until we figure out what we are going to do. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 20:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I knew it! Night kept on telling me we couldn't use that blank! I was right all along! Thanks, Holly, I knew I could count on you! GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 22:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Liar! I said you couldn't use the tabby blank as a base. (lol; xD). Whatever. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It's a great blank- but how do you add the kits? Do you move the kits where they should be? How do you do that? Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe ask someone? It's there, but it won't show up as the kits climbing over her. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 20:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Charart File Ok, here's the file you wanted, Holly (I think it is!). GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 23:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Guy I noticed on your user page that you think that I'm a girl, actually I'm a guy. Don't worry no offense taken. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Nightfern Hey Holly. Um... Nightfern doesn't think she runs the P:I, she was just saying we already had a blank. She didn't know. But I think she must have read it and gotten upset... see, here. GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 02:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Sadness :( Hey Mentor! I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be leaving for awhile, but I will be back! And I'm expecting that you'll be ready to mentor me again! :D Your apprentice, RC. P:I Deputy I would be honored to be deputy, Clouskye! Thanks a bunch! And I'll thank Nightfern for requesting me! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey Holly... I have an idea for the queen image, if you want to listen. Since we already have a kit blank, we can use the "Queen and Kits" blank and erase the kits to make it the standard queen blank. And have just blanks for the ranks, maybe. Just an idea. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem, Holly. :) Thanks, Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw you posted up the Queen and Kit blank. Are you going to add positions blanks? nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I was wondering if you were adding the WindClan Warrior, ect, or sticking with my idea^^^. Either is fine. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking like WW, just having a standad blank for each rank, and maybe looking for a new elder blank. Mine doesn't work. Maybe add a Tribe or "Death/BloodClan?" But you're leader. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, what users? I can help you find blanks; thankfully, no one likes the elder blank (therefore it's never been used). The WindClan lineart is perfect for a Tribe cat. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC)\ Send them a bold mass message. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:08, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:C Members Deputy runnings for Project:Create will be starting this Thursday (the 10). If you are interested in becoming deputy of the project, please read the rules. Thank you, Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Queen Blank The queen blank is perfect! We should totally use it! If you could, could you put it on the P:I home page? Idk how to sadly. =/ [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Charart Request So, here's my idea: #Get rid of linearts showing actions, like "Mates", "Friends", "Mentor and Apprentice" and "Kits Playing" #If you can't, I'll erase the kits on the "Kits and Queen" blank, leaving only the queen for the "Queen" blank. #Use only charart for ranks #Add the "Embarrassed" charart and change it to a "Tribe Prey Hunter- Cave Guard". This one can be used for any Tribe-like adult cat not in Clans (but in a group) #Use the leader lineart still for a Tribe Leader, same for deputy and medicine cat. #Use the "WindClan Warrior" for a... "Tribe To-Be"? Can be used for any apprentice not in Clans. See above^ #Use the "Stand Stretch" lineart (I deleted it 3 weeks ago; I can get it back) for the "Elder" blank. What do you think? Respond under here using the "Indent" button (next to font place that's yellow) nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 12:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern Hey, Holly! Night told me to inform you she won't be on for about a month. She said she'll be taking a brake for a while. DollyValentine's Day is coming! 21:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) No prob, Holly. Oh yeah, she aslo said she will be letting Forest run P:C while she's gone. I'll tell foresty now! DollyValentine's Day is coming! 23:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day Happy Valentine's Day, Holly! Here's a gift.... DollyValentine's Day is coming! 23:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It looks good to me, I'm gonna start working on my Tribe Cats right now! ;) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) A Few Things Okay, for one thing, I don't know if people know they can overwrite an image, but I think as long as they have a copy of an image that's fine. Two, I would love to be a temporary admin! And for Night's images, we can still approve them although she's gone, but only if they say CBA on them, it's up to you though too, your the leader of P:I. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Holly! I just wanted to point out I have 10 chararts already approved. If you don't remember the chararts I made, here's a list: Pantherkit and Dusk-kit Moonkit and Hawk-kit Lionleaf and Fernpelt Mistpaw Raven Blue Leopardfoot Swallowflight Fawnpelt (FINALLY) Featherpaw. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 20:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem, Cloudskye, I'm happy to help! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) hey! wanna go to the IRC and chat? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No prob, Cloudy. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 18:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Like I told some other users, I'm open to any mentor. As long as I have one. And preferably one I can talk to in the IRC at my preferred hours. (Those would be between about 6 to 7:45 AM and 4 to 6 PM Central Time on weekdays and whenever on weekends am very flexible if I don't have baseball games) All You Need 23:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back! Hi Holly! There was a big test coming up at school, and I needed to study,*rolls eyes* so I took a break. Fortunately, I came back earlier than I planned. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 22:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but where they not just temporary? nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) *feels guilty* Let's see... as I was suppose to be gone for a whole entire month... how about she can have admin rights until March 25? nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Update That's fine with me, Holly, Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 19:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank for the welcome lol so rainpelt is mentoring me? Will i be added to the chart?? I WANT TO KNOW I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS WIKI! windbreeze2 21:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC)windbreeze2windbreeze2 21:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: P:C Awesome! Thanks so much! How did you do it? BTW, do you... have a feeling there's some users in here... who are the same?... (not me or MattRoth. New Users) SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) It does, doesn't it? The "lol", "kk", messaging errors... something fishy is upon us. Can you go on the IRC? SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I should be on at around 3:30 or so, so we could chat then. Congrats on getting 1,000 edits! You're catching up! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ni--cc---e! And what's your email you use more often, again? SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) BTW, take a look here , at the last request. I'm getting to the bottom of this (Call me a hypocrite, lol). SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I saw. Good job :) SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *Nightfern couldn't agree more BTW, did you see my siggie tutorial link on my user page? SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:02, February 28, 2011 (UTC)